FRP drive shafts are made by joining metal end joints to both ends of an FRP (Fiber Reinforced Plastics) cylinder and have the advantage of being lightweight. However, how to increase the joint strength between the FRP cylinder and each end joint has been a technical problem to be solved, and various proposals have been submitted for solving this problem as discussed below.